familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1913
Year 1913 (MCMXIII) was a common year starting on Wednesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar and a common year starting on Tuesday of the 13-day-slower Julian calendar. Events January * January 1– British Board of Film Censors receives the authority to classify and censor films. * January 13– Ulster Volunteer Force established to fight against Irish Home Rule. * January 23 – General election in Tasmania. * January 30 – House of Lords rejects Irish Home Rule Bill for the second time. February : New York's Grand Central building as rebuilt (c.1911).]] * February 1 – New York City's Grand Central Terminal, having been rebuilt, reopens as the world's largest train station. * February 3 – The 16th Amendment to the United States Constitution is ratified, authorizing the Federal government to impose and collect income taxes. * February 13 – Mexican Revolution: Begins the episode known as La Decena Trágica, the rebellion of some military chiefs against the President Francisco I. Madero. * February 22 – Mexican Revolution: Assassination of President Francisco I. Madero and Vice President José María Pino Suárez. Is succeeded by General Victoriano Huerta. March * March * The House of Romanov celebrates the 300th anniversary of its succession to the throne, amidst an outpouring of monarchist sentiment in Russia. * Following the assassination of his rival Song Jiaoren, Yuan Shikai uses military force to dissolve China's parliament and rules as a dictator. * Woodrow Wilson succeeds William Howard Taft as the 28th President of the United States. : Wilson sworn in as the 28th president of the United States.]] * March 5–March 7 – First Battle of Bud Dajo: American troops decisively defeat Moro rebels in the Philippines. * March 7 – The British freighter Alum Chine, carrying 343 tons of dynamite, explodes in Baltimore harbour.http://query.nytimes.com/mem/archive-free/pdf?res=9B0CE2D9133BE633A2575BC0A9659C946296D6CF * March 12 – Australia begins building the new federal capital of Canberra. * March 13 – Mexican Revolution: Pancho Villa returns to Mexico from his self-imposed exile in the United States. * March 17 – The Uruguayan Air Force is founded. * March 18 – King George I of Greece is assassinated after 50 years on the throne. He is succeeded by his son Constantine. * March 20 – Sung Chiao-jen, a founder of the Chinese nationalist party (KMT), is wounded in an assassination attempt and dies 2 days after. * March 25 * Mexican Revolution: Venustiano Carranza announces his Plan of Guadalupe, and begins his rebellion against Victoriano Huerta's government as head of the Constitutionals. * March 26 – Balkan War: Bulgarian forces take Adrianople. : Australia begins building the new capital of Canberra.]] April * April 8 – The Seventeenth Amendment to the United States Constitution is passed, dictating the direct election of senators. * April 21 – RMS Aquitania, built by John Brown & Company, is launched on the Clyde. May * May 3 – Raja Harishchandra, the first full-length Indian feature film is released, marking the beginning of the Indian film industry. * May 13 – Igor Sikorsky becomes the first person to pilot a 4-engine aircraft. * May 14 – New York Governor William Sulzer approves the charter for the Rockefeller Foundation, which begins operations with a $100,000,000 donation from John D. Rockefeller. * May 20 – The first Chelsea Flower Show held in London. * May 29 – The ballet The Rite of Spring, with music by Igor Stravinsky conducted by Pierre Monteux, choreography by Vaslav Nijinsky and design by Nicholas Roerich, is premièred by Sergei Diaghilev's Ballets Russes at the Théâtre des Champs-Élysées in Paris; its modernism provokes one of the most famous classical music riots in history.Radio Lab, Show 202: "Musical Language", New York: WNYC (21 April 2006). Host/Producer: Jad Abumrad, Co-Host: Robert Krulwich, Producer: Ellen Horne, Production Executives: Dean Capello and Mikel Ellcessor. * May 30 – First Balkan War: A peace treaty is signed in London, ending the war. June * June 1 – The Greek-Serbian Treaty of Alliance is signed, paving the way for the Second Balkan War. * June 4 – Emily Davison, a British suffragette, runs out in front of the King's horse, Anmer, at the Epsom Derby. She is trampled and dies 4 days later in the hospital, never having regained consciousness. * June 8 – The Deutsches Stadion in Berlin is dedicated with the release of 10,000 pigeons, in front of an audience of 60,000 people. It has been constructed especially for the 1916 Summer Olympics, which are cancelled as a result of World War I. * June 15 – Bud Bagsak Massacre: U.S. troops under General John 'Black Jack' Pershing kill at least 2,000 civilians in Bud Bagsak, the Philippines. * June 18 – The Arab Congress of 1913 opened, during which Arab nationalists met to discuss desired reforms under the Ottoman Empire. * June 24 – Joseph Cook becomes the 6th Prime Minister of Australia. * June 29 – The Second Balkan War begins. July * July 27 – Town Foundation of San Javier, Rio Negro, Uruguay. August * August 4 – In China, the province of Chungking declares independence; Chinese Republican forces crush the rebellion in a couple of weeks. * August 10 – Macedonia is divided after the Second Balkan War, according to the Treaty of Bucharest. * August 13 – Invention of stainless steel by Harry Brearley in Sheffield * August 20 – above Buc, France, parachutist Adolphe Pegoud jumps from an airplane and lands safely. * August 23 – The statue of The Little Mermaid is unveiled in Copenhagen. * August 26 – The Dublin Lock-out begins in Ireland; all trade union members are dismissed. September * September 9 – In Germany, BASF starts worlds first plant for the production of fertilizer, based on the Haber-Bosch process, feeding today about 1/3 of the worlds population. * September 17 – In Chicago, the Anti-Defamation League of B'nai B'rith is founded, with Sigmund Livingston as its first president. * September 23 – French aviator Roland Garros crosses the Mediterranean in an airplane flying from Fréjus, France to Bizerte, Tunisia. * September 29 – Second Balkan War: A peace treaty is signed in Constantinople between the Ottoman Empire and the Kingdom of Bulgaria. October * October 1 – Mexican Revolution: Pancho Villa's troops take Torreón after a 3-day battle, when government troops retreat. * October 9 – [[SS Volturno (1906)|SS Volturno]] catches fire and sinks in the North Atlantic. * October 10 – U.S. President Woodrow Wilson triggers the explosion of the Gamboa Dike, ending construction on the Panama Canal. * October 14 – An explosion at the Universal Colliery, Senghenydd in South Wales kills 439 miners, the worst mining accident in the United Kingdom. * October 16 – [[HMS Queen Elizabeth (1913)|HMS Queen Elizabeth]] launched at Portsmouth Dockyard as the first oil-fired battleship. * October 19 – The DLRG (German Life-Saving Society) is founded. * October 31 – The Lincoln Highway, the first automobile road across the United States, is dedicated. November * November 5 – The insane King Otto of Bavaria is deposed by his cousin, Prince Regent Ludwig, who assumes the title Ludwig III. * November 6 – Mohandas Gandhi is arrested while leading a march of Indian miners in South Africa. * November 7–11 – The Great Lakes Storm of 1913 kills more than 250. * November 29 – Fédération Internationale d'Escrime, the international organizing body of competitive fencing is founded in Paris, France. December * December – The Gateway of India is constructed in Bombay, to commemorate Queen Victoria's reign as Empress of India. * December 1 ** The Ford Motor Company introduces the first moving assembly line, reducing chassis assembly time from 12½ hours in October to 2 hours, 40 minutes (although Ford is not the first to use an assembly line, his successful adoption of one sparks an era of mass production). ** Crete, having obtained self rule from Turkey after the first Balkan War, is annexed by Greece. * December 12 – Vincenzo Perugia tries to sell the Mona Lisa in Florence and is arrested. * December 21 – Arthur Wynne's "word-cross", the first crossword puzzle, is published in the New York World. * December 23 – The Federal Reserve is created by Woodrow Wilson. * December 24 – In the Italian Hall Disaster, seventy-three men, women, and children are trampled to death when someone falsely yells "fire" at a crowded Christmas party. * December 30 – Italy returns the Mona Lisa to France. Date unknown * Establishment of Ahmadiyya Muslim Community in Bangladesh * Female suffrage is enacted in Norway. * The British steamship Calvadas disappears in the Marmara Sea with 200 hands on board. * French physicist Georges Sagnac shows that the speed of light is independent of the speed of a rotating platform. * The Camel cigarette brand is introduced by R. J. Reynolds in the United States, the first packaged cigarette. * The United States Soccer Federation is formed. * The value of world trade reaches roughly $38 billion. Births January–February * January 1 – Shek Kin, Hong Kong veteran actor (d. 2009) * January 2 – Anna Lee, English actress (d. 2004) * January 6 ** Edward Gierek, Polish politician (d. 2001) ** Loretta Young, American actress (d. 2000) * January 9 – Richard M. Nixon, 37th President of the United States (d. 1994) * January 10 – Gustáv Husák, Slovak politician (d. 1991) * January 15 ** Eugène Brands, Dutch painter (d. 2002) ** Lloyd Bridges, American actor (d. 1998) ** Alexander Marinesko, captain of the S-13 submarine which sank the German ship Wilhelm Gustloff with 10,000 casualties (d. 1963) * January 18 ** George Unwin, British fighter ace of WWII (d. 2006) * January 22 ** William Conway, Irish cardinal (d. 1977) ** Carl F. H. Henry, American theologian and publisher (d. 2003) ** Henry Bauchau, Belgian novelist, poet, and psychoanalyst * January 23 ** Jean-Michel Atlan, French painter (d. 1960) ** Wally Parks, founder of the NHRA (d. 2007) * January 25 ** Witold Lutosławski, Polish composer (d. 1994) ** Huang Hua, Foreign Minister of China (d. 2010) * January 29 – Peter von Zahn, German journalist and writer (d. 2001) * February 2 – Poul Reichhardt, Danish actor (d. 1985) * February 4 – Rosa Parks, American civil rights activist (d. 2005) * February 6 – Mary Leakey, British anthropologist (d. 1996) * February 10 – Douglas Slocombe, British cinematographer * February 13 ** George Barker, British poet (d. 1991) ** Frank Tashlin, American animation director (d. 1972) * February 14 ** Mel Allen, American sports reporter (d. 1996) ** Jimmy Hoffa, American labor leader (disappeared 1975) ** Woody Hayes, American college football coach (d. 1987) * February 20 – Tommy Henrich, American baseball player (d. 2009) * February 25 ** Jim Backus, American actor (d. 1989) ** Gert Fröbe, German actor (Goldfinger) (d. 1988) * February 27 ** T. B. Ilangaratne, Sri Lankan author, dramatist, actor and politician (d. 1992) ** Paul Ricoeur, French philosopher (d. 2005) ** Irwin Shaw, American writer (d. 1984) ** Kazimierz Sabbat, leader of Polish government-in-exile (d. 1989) March–April * March 1 – R. S. R. Fitter, British writer (d. 2005) * March 2 – Godfried Bomans, Dutch writer (d. 1971) * March 3 – Carl-Henning Pedersen, Danish painter (d. 2007) * March 4 – John Garfield, American actor (d. 1952) * March 13 ** William Casey, American Central Intelligence Agency director (d. 1987) ** Smoky Dawson, Australian singer (d. 2008) ** Sergey Mikhalkov, Russian writer and lyricist (d. 2009) * March 18 ** René Clément, French film director (d. 1996) ** Werner Moelders, German fighter pilot (d. 1941) * March 21 – George Abecassis, English race car driver (d. 1991) * March 26 ** Paul Erdős, Hungarian mathematician (d. 1996) ** Jacqueline de Romilly, French philologist (d. 2010) * March 29 – R. S. Thomas, Welsh poet (d. 2000) * March 30 ** Richard Helms, American Central Intelligence Agency director (d. 2002) ** Frankie Laine, American singer (d. 2007) ** Ċensu Tabone, Maltese politician (d. 2012) * March 31 – Etta Baker, American musician (d. 2006) * April 3 – Per Borten, Premier of Norway (d. 2005) * April 7 – Charles Vanik, American politician (d. 2007) * April 8 ** Benedict J. Semmes, Jr., American admiral (d. 1994) ** Carlton Skinner, Governor of Guam (d. 2004) * April 11 – Oleg Cassini, American fashion designer (d. 2006) * April 14 – Jean Fournet, French conductor (d. 2008) * April 16 – Les Tremayne, British-born American actor (d. 2003) * April 21 – Doctor Richard Beeching, Chairman of British Rail (d. 1985) * April 27 – Philip Hauge Abelson, American physicist, writer, and editor (d. 2004) May–June * May 1 ** Louis Nye, American comedian and actor (d. 2005) ** Walter Susskind, Czech conductor (d. 1980) * May 4 – Hisaya Morishige, Japanese actor (d. 2009) * May 5 – Tyrone Power, American actor (d. 1958) * May 8 ** Saima Harmaja, Finnish poet (d. 1937) ** Bob Clampett, American "Looney Tunes" director (d. 1984) * May 11 – Robert Jungk, Austrian journalist (d. 1994) * May 13 – William R. Tolbert, Jr., President of Liberia (d. 1980) * May 16 – Woody Herman, American musician and band leader (d. 1987) * May 20 – William Hewlett, American businessman (d. 2001) * May 24 – Peter Ellenshaw, American matte designer (d. 2007) * May 26 – Peter Cushing, English actor (d. 1994) * May 29 – Tony Zale, American boxer (d. 1997) * June 6 – Carlo L. Golino, American scholar (d. 1991) * June 10 – Benjamin Shapira, a German-born Israeli biochemist and recipient of the Israel Prize (d. 1993) * June 11 ** Vince Lombardi, American football coach (d. 1970) ** Risë Stevens, American mezzosoprano * June 18 ** Robert Mondavi, American winemaker (d. 2008) ** Sylvia Field Porter, American economist and journalist (d. 1991) * June 25 – Cyril Fletcher, British comedian (d. 2005) * June 26 ** Aimé Césaire, French Martinican poet and politician (d. 2008) ** Maurice Wilkes, British computer scientist (d. 2010) * June 27 – Richard Pike Bissell, author of short stories and novels (d. 1977) * June 28 – Franz Antel, Austrian filmmaker (d. 2007) * June 30 – Alfonso López Michelsen, President of Colombia (d. 2007) July–August * July 3 – Dorothy Kilgallen, American newspaper columnist (d. 1965) * July 7 – Pinetop Perkins, American blues musician (d. 2011) * July 10 – Salvador Espriu, Catalan poet (d. 1985) * July 12 ** Philip Mayer Kaiser, American diplomat (d. 2007) ** Willis Lamb, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2008) * July 13 – Mærsk Mc-Kinney Møller, Danish shipping magnate (d. 2012) * July 14 – Gerald Ford, 38th President of the United States (d. 2006) * July 15 – Abraham Sutzkever, Yiddish language poet and memoirist (d. 2010) * July 17 – Roger Garaudy, French Holocaust denier (d. 2012) * July 18 – Red Skelton, American comedian (d. 1997) * July 22 ** Gorni Kramer, Italian bandleader and songwriter (d. 1995) ** Licia Albanese, Italian-born soprano * July 23 – Michael Foot, British politician (d. 2010) * July 24 – Robert Emhardt, American actor (d. 1994) * July 29 – Erich Priebke, Former Hauptsturmführer (Captain) in the Waffen SS * July 30 – Lou Darvas, American artist and cartoonist (d. 1987) * August 8 ** John Facenda, American sports announcer (d. 1984) ** Robert Stafford, Governor of Vermont, U.S Representative and U.S. Senator (d. 2006) * August 10 ** Wolfgang Pauli, German physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1993) ** Noah Beery Jr., American actor (d. 1994) * August 13 ** Fred Davis, English snooker and billiards player (d. 1998) ** Makarios III, Archbishop and first President of Cyprus (d. 1977) * August 16 – Menachem Begin, Prime Minister of Israel, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1992) * August 17 ** W. Mark Felt, American Federal Bureau of Investigation Associate Director and Deep Throat Watergate informant (d. 2008) ** Rudy York, American baseball player (d. 1970) * August 19 – Richard Simmons, American actor (d. 2003) * August 20 – Roger Wolcott Sperry, American neurobiologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1994) * August 27 – Nina Schenk von Stauffenberg, German wife of freedom fighter Claus Schenk von Stauffenberg (d. 2006) * August 28 ** Robertson Davies, Canadian novelist (d. 1995) ** Richard Tucker, American tenor (d. 1975) ** Boris Pahor, Slovenian writer * August 29 – Jan Ekier, Polish pianist and composer * August 30 – Richard Stone, British economist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1991) * August 31 ** Helen Levitt, American photographer (d. 2009) ** Bernard Lovell, British radio astronomer (d. 2012) September–October * September 1 – Ludwig Merwart, Austrian painter and graphic artist (d. 1979) * September 2 ** Israel Gelfand, Russian mathematician (d. 2009) ** Bill Shankly, Scottish football manager (d. 1981) * September 4 ** Stanford Moore, American chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1982) ** Boone Guyton, American test pilot (d. 1996) * September 10 – Lincoln Gordon, American diplomat (d. 2009) * September 11 ** Paul "Bear" Bryant, American football coach (d. 1983) ** Eugenia Rawls, American actress (d. 2000) * September 12 ** Jesse Owens, American athlete (d. 1980) ** Eiji Toyoda, Japanese industrialist * September 13 – Roy Engel, American actor (d. 1980) * September 14 ** Jacobo Arbenz, President of Guatemala (d. 1971) ** Annalisa Ericson, Swedish actress (d. 2011) * September 15 – John N. Mitchell, United States Attorney General and convicted Watergate criminal (d. 1988) * September 19 – Frances Farmer, American actress (d. 1970) * September 23 – Carl-Henning Pedersen, Danish artist, member of the CoBrA movement (d. 2007) * September 24 ** Wilson Rawls, American author (d. 1984) ** Herb Jeffries, American jazz singer * September 25 – Terence Patrick O'Sullivan, engineer (d. 1970) * September 28 – Warja Honegger-Lavater, Swiss artist and illustrator (d. 2007) * September 29 ** Trevor Howard, English actor (d. 1988) ** Stanley Kramer, American film producer, director, and writer (d. 2001) ** Silvio Piola, Italian footballer (d. 1996) * September 30 – Bill Walsh, American movie producer and writer (d. 1975) * October 10 ** Claude Simon, French writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2005) ** Alice Chetwynd Ley, British romance writer (d. 2004) * October 11 – Joe Simon, American comic book artist and writer (d. 2011) * October 18 – Evelyn Venable, American actress (d. 1993) * October 20 – Barney Phillips, American actor (d. 1982) * October 22 ** Robert Capa, Hungarian-born photojournalist (d. 1954) ** Tamara Desni, German-born British actress (d. 2008) * October 27 – Joe Medicine Crow, American tribal historian and anthropologist November–December * November 2 – Burt Lancaster, American actor (Elmer Gantry) (d. 1994) * November 5 – Vivien Leigh, British actress (Gone With The Wind) (d. 1967) * November 7 ** Albert Camus, French writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1960) ** Elizabeth Bradford Holbrook, Canadian sculptor (d. 2009) * November 9 – Hedy Lamarr, Austrian actress (d. 2000) * November 10 – Álvaro Cunhal, Portuguese politician (d. 2005) * November 13 – Alexander Scourby, American actor (d. 1985) * November 15 – Arthur Haulot, Belgian journalist (d. 2005) * November 18 – Endre Rozsda, Hungarian-French painter (d. 1999) * November 21 ** John Boulting, English film director (d. 1985) ** Roy Boulting, English film director and producer (d. 2001) * November 22 ** Benjamin Britten, English composer (d. 1976) ** Cecilia Muñoz-Palma, first female Philippine Supreme Court Justice (d. 2006) * November 25 – Lewis Thomas, American physician and essayist (d. 1993) * December 6 ** Nikolai Amosov, Ukrainian heart surgeon, inventor, best-selling author, and exercise enthusiast (d. 2002) ** Eleanor Holm, American swimmer (d. 2004) * December 8 – Delmore Schwartz, American poet (d. 1966) * December 10 ** Morton Gould, American composer (d. 1996) ** Harry Locke, British character actor (d. 1987) * December 13 – Arnold Brown, Salvation Army general (d. 2002) * December 15 – Muriel Rukeyser, American poet (d. 1980) * December 16 – George Ignatieff, Canadian diplomat, recipient of the 1984 Pearson Medal of Peace (d. 1989) * December 18 ** Alfred Bester, American author (d. 1987) ** Willy Brandt, Chancellor of Germany, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1992) * December 21 – Arnold Friberg, American artist (d. 2010) * December 30 – Elyne Mitchell, Australian author (d. 2002) Date unknown * Halil-Salim Jabara, Israeli Arab politician (d. 1999) Deaths January–June * January 2 – Léon Teisserenc de Bort, French meteorologist (b. 1855) * January 4 – Alfred von Schlieffen, German field marshal (b. 1833) * January 16 – Thaddeus S. C. Lowe, American aeronaut, scientist, and inventor (b. 1832) * February 17 – Edward Stanley Gibbons, English philatelist and founder of Stanley Gibbons Ltd (b. 1840) * February 22 – Francisco I. Madero, President of Mexico (b. 1873) * February 26 – Felix Draeseke, German composer (b. 1835) * March 10 – Harriet Tubman, American abolitionist (b. 1820) * March 11 – John Shaw Billings, American military and medical leader (b. 1838) * March 18 – King George I of Greece (b. 1845) * March 22 – Sung Chiao-jen, Chinese revolutionary (b. 1882) * March 25 – Garnet Wolseley, 1st Viscount Wolseley, British field marshal (b. 1833) * March 31 – J. P. Morgan, American financier and banker (b. 1837) * May 1 – John Barclay Armstrong, Texas Ranger and U.S. Marshal (b. 1850) * May 16 – Louis Perrier, member of the Swiss Federal Council (b. 1849) * June 2 – Alfred Austin, English Poet Laureate (b. 1835) * June 5 – Chris von der Ahe, German-born brewer and baseball owner * June 8 – Emily Davison, British suffragette (b. 1872) * June 28 – Manoel Ferraz de Campos Salles, Brazilian president (b. 1841) July–December * July 3 – Horatio Nelson Young, American Civil War naval hero (b. 1845) * July 13 – Edward Burd Grubb, Jr., American Civil War Union Brevet Brigadier General (b. 1841) * July 19 – Clímaco Calderón, President of Colombia (b. 1852) * July 29 – Tobias Michael Carel Asser, Dutch jurist, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1838) * August 7 – Samuel Franklin Cody, American/British aviation pioneer (b. 1867) * September 30 – Rudolf Diesel, German engine inventor (b. 1858) * October 5 – Hans von Bartels, German painter (b. 1856) * October 16 – Ralph Rose, American athlete (b. 1885) * November 7 – Alfred Russel Wallace, Welsh biologist (b. 1823) * November 22 – Tokugawa Yoshinobu, the 15th and the last shogun of the Tokugawa Shogunate of Japan (b. 1837) * December 1 – Juhan Liiv, Estonian poet and short story writer (b. 1864) * December 7 ** Luigi Oreglia di Santo Stefano, Italian Catholic churchman and last surviving cardinal of Pius IX (b. 1828) ** Aaron Montgomery Ward, American businessman, inventor of mail order (b. 1844) * December 12 – Menelik II, Emperor of Ethiopia (b. 1844) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Heike Kamerlingh-Onnes * Chemistry – Alfred Werner * Medicine – Charles Richet * Literature – Rabindranath Tagore * Peace – Henri La Fontaine References * 1913 Coin Pictures Category:1913